Does Love Conquer All?
by XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto agree to try and be straight for a full month things get a lil' hectic. But will the prize be worth it? How will the two handle not being able to kiss, hug, or screw eachother?R&R YAOI! SasuxNaru, KibaxNaru, NejixSasu
1. Prologue

-1A/N: Hello everyone!! I really hope you like this story. It's something I don't think has been done before and it seriously came to me in this really fucked up dream…well actually…when I woke up, lol. Nyways I've decided to pretty much stop 'Back In Konoha' because I wasn't getting that many reviews so I figured it sucked. However! I'm hoping and almost guaranteeing this will please you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No matter how many letters I write, it'll never come back with a positive reply…-sniff-

Warning: this story turns into a boy\boy story very quickly! That means homosexual relations. No likey, no ready!!

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha's biggest and most loudest dunce. Since the day he was born he's been hated by everyone-well _almost _everyone-in the entire village. Over the years he's tried to get attention. Mouthing off, bugging others, and ultimately disgracing the Hokage monument. His friends consist of the other kids he's met and gotten to know over the years. Nara Shikamaru. The laziest boy in all of Konoha, yet also quite possibly the smartest. By a lot.

Kiba Inuzuka. No one knows what his parents and sister must be going through. Those poor people. Kiba's almost as bad as Naruto. _Almost _being the keyword. The only difference between Kiba and Naruto-besides their appearances-is that Naruto was gay. Kiba wanted him. Badly no less. Him and Naruto are friends, but Naruto throws everything Kiba says to the wind like it's all nothing. That's the difference right there. Naruto is a complete utter dumbass.

Then there's Sasuke Uchiha. Konoha's hottest emo. In his past, his older brother killed off his entire family and everyone else he had known. It killed the poor boy inside and today it turned him into a cold, depressed, almost heartless, needy bastard. Everyone seems to think there's a stick up his ass. Much to Naruto's happiness there isn't. Sasuke's his boyfriend. As far as him and everyone else are concerned, Naruto's the only thing allowed up his ass. …Occasionally anyways. Him and Naruto had been dating now for three years. All the way from the day after Sasuke's thirteenth birthday to right now. One week before his seventeenth birthday.

That's another reason the village hates Naruto. He turned their beloved last remaining survivor of the Uchiha clan into a faggot. Now as I'm sure you all know, you can't really change someone's orientation just like that. They never thought to pick on Sasuke or burn his house down cause he's gay. Nope, automatically it's Naruto's fault and he's left on the sidewalk watching his fucking house burn down after getting back from a long exhausting mission. Sasuke took him back to the Uchiha manor a short while after they-and all of their friends- watched the last of what used to be his house burn down to the last pile of ash.

Chouji, Ino, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji all tried their best to comfort their friend. Nothing would work. For days he sat at his lovers house in solitude, shocked that someone would go that far to hurt him. Finally he snapped out of it when another of his friends, Gaara, came to visit all the way from the Sand village. They met during the Chunin exams a few years back. After the whole "incident" they became great friends. After that, friends with benefits for a while, and then back to friends when the two figured out it wouldn't work out. So it seems that everything in Naruto's life has been completely fucked up except for few friends he's made, his uber hot boyfriend that everyone wants but can't get, and the three elders that respect him. Kakashi, Sasuke's, Sakura's, and Naruto's sensei. Iruka, the threes old academy teacher, and Naruto's adoptive father. Finally there's Tsunade, Konoha's Hokage that's the strongest woman you will possibly ever know.

Over the course of time they've all come to know and love Naruto. There's also Jiraya, but he's not exactly respectful towards Naruto. He just wants him to use his 'Sexy no Jutsu' for his sick perverted mind. Our story begins after the fire. After Gaara comes to see Naruto. When he starts to get over the fact almost everyone in the village are assholes, and when him and Sasuke wake up. Our story begins the morning it all begins. The day a bet changed the lives of three individuals. Sasuke Uchiha never could've imagined the following events to actually happen to him. Mr. Perfect, Mr. Loved-by-all. Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka's rival for Naruto's affection.

Taku: Annnnddd scene! So, how'd you all like it? Prologues aren't exactly my strong points, but I think this one was ok-ish. Anyways do-

Naruto: -bursts into room pissed- What. The. Fuck. Taku!!??? You said we were gonna play hide and go seek!

Taku: -rolls eyes and sighs- Ummm…no stupid, I said you and _Sasuke _were gonna play hide and go seek.

Naruto: -tilts head and taps chin with left index finger- …That explains why I haven't been able to find him. Teme!!! Where the hell did you go!?! I don't wanna play this game anymore. -runs out the door and down the street still shouting- I wanna play that one game where you tie me to the bed again!! Pleeeaaaassseeee Sasuke-kun??!!?????

Taku: O.o what did I just do…oh well not my problem. I mean…it's not rape if the victim is willing, right? Nyways, hit that sweet lil' purple button that leads you to the review screen if you'd be ever so kind!! I'll update as soon as the next chapter plot pops into my head. So basically…Friday or Saturday, lol.


	2. Naruto Comes Back

-1**Taku: Hello again! **

**Naruto: Hiya!**

**Sasuke: Hey everyone…**

**Taku: We're all here…for once…it seems that I can never keep these two in the same room unless…well you know.**

**Sasuke: It's not my fault the spaz next to you doesn't know how to control his energy level.**

**Naruto: Oi! I can too control…oh look a shiny new nickel! -picks up a nickel from the floor-**

**Taku and Sasuke: O.o**

**Naruto: -stupid wide grin on his face- I'll name him Todd!! Come on Todd lets go get some ice cream. -Halfway out the door- Oh yeah, hey Sasuke-koi, you wanna come with us?**

**Taku: -sigh- the boy'll just never learn will he…**

**Sasuke: -reaches out and takes nickel from Naruto and chucks it somewhere in the room- Todd's not coming with us I'm afraid.**

**Naruto and Taku: Awww is someone jealous of a wil itty bitty nickel? I think he is -snicker-**

**Sasuke: You two can both blow me!**

**Taku: With pleasure!! **

**Naruto: -hits me on top of the head hard- Oi! That's my job!!**

**Taku and Sasuke: X.x …**

**Naruto: Er…don't you have a story to write?**

**Kiba: -bursts into the room naked- Why the fuck didn't any of you tell me there was a streaking party going on over here!?! I had to find out from Sai!**

**Taku: -faints from massive blood loss-**

**Sasuke: …Way to go Kiba, you just knocked out the writer! How the hell are you gonna wake him up?**

**Naruto: -staring at Kiba with interest and drooling-**

**Sasuke: -notices and elbows him- Snap out of it! I'm bigger than him anyways!**

**Kiba: I'll wake him up easily, watch!**

**Five minutes later…**

**Taku: -opens eyes to face a certain area of a still naked Kiba and faints again-**

**Naruto: Kiba you dumbass that didn't do anything! **

**Kiba: No, but it felt good. Heh, heh.**

**Sasuke: I swear to god I don't know either of you. **

**Taku: -wakes up and pushes Kiba away- Guys! No more, I need to write. Go be naked somewhere else!**

**Kiba: You guys wanna go over to my house? Possibly have a threesome?**

**Naruto: I second that motion!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Not on your life dobe! -all three walk out the door arguing-**

**Taku: Finally…jeez!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No matter how many letters I write, it'll never come back with a positive reply…-sniff-**

**WARNING!!!: This chapter contains boy on boy action! You've been warned so no bitching!! Oh, and small manga spoiler-though I doubt anyone will catch it…**

Chapter 1- Naruto Comes Back

Sasuke sat in the grass trying to concentrate. Keyword is 'trying'. His mind kept wandering back to the sweet, gorgeous, sleek blonde of his. His Naru-chan as he liked to refer to him as. Naruto had left on a mission three days ago and was supposed to return about an hour ago. Needless to say the Uchiha was growing restless with worry about his lover. Every night he lay awake worrying about what his yellow-haired angel was up to and if he was alright by himself. The two rarely had missions away from each other these days. Ever since the Hokage-Tsunade-baa-chan as Naruto called her- found out about the boys' passionate love for one another. However, whenever they were separated from each other on missions the other was always restless, constantly waiting for the other to return back to them.

The welcome back parties they threw for each other was quite a site to see sometimes too! Every now and again they'd just lie down and cuddle while talking about how things went. Other times it'd just go from meeting each other at the village entrance to roughly making-out on their bed back at the Uchiha manor. From there things were completely out of control. Kinky bondage almost always ensued. The two constantly teased each other. Most of the time Sasuke's on top, very rare occasions Naruto will wind up being the almighty seme. This time that's not gonna be likely, for Sasuke will surely punish his little blonde dobe for making him wait with such anticipation that it seemed almost unbearable for the black-haired youth.

"Damn it Usuratonkachi! Where the hell are you?" The raven asked himself out loud, now standing and pacing back and fourth every five or six steps.

It was a fairly sunny day. Huge white clouds took over certain parts of the sky with their obscure shapes that Shikamaru was most likely looking up at this very moment with his best friend Chouji. Birds flew by chirping and landing in the trees for shelter from the intense heat of the sun. People were outside. Either working, walking, exercising, or playing. Children laughed and ran by screaming in joy at the feeling of freedom from the inside of the house. "Tagging" one another or throwing water balloons and soaking the ground or their friend when one lucky shot actually landed on them. Sasuke took a minute to stop his worrying to watch all this happen with a smirk.

He'd certainly changed since he was a boy. Now at sixteen, damn near close to seventeen almost everyone could say he'd matured. Of course there were still a few moments where he'd scowl, make a rude remark, or become moody, but all his friends and him considered it to just be his inner child still wanting to be very much outside. Usually it was Naruto that got him to do these things, the golden-haired boy certainly knew better than anyone how to push the Uchiha's buttons. Then again, he'd gotten to know him a lot better than anyone could at a young age. Back when they were little Naruto was the only one that could get Sasuke to change his mind about damn near anything and everything.

Naruto had matured the most out of all of the "rookie nine" it seems. His attitude towards life has never been better. Especially after finding his real dad. The Fourth Hokage had been found one day two years ago when Naruto had been traveling with Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kiba on a very important mission. They had stopped at a town not too far from Konoha and ended up running into the supposedly dead ex-leader. Needless to say they were all shocked beyond belief. Naruto fainted when he found out the secret truth about him and when he woke up he started bawling his eyes out while hugging the man he found out to be his father.

He too lived in the Uchiha manor, not so much as a father figure, but more as a friend. Although Naruto thought of him as both. The gang had met Sai when he brought Sasuke back one cloudy, drizzling day about a year ago from a near death experience. It had turned out to be a mission gone wrong. Apparently someone tipped off the person Sasuke was supposed to assonate and ambushed the teenage ninja while he was sleeping. Sai came wandering along and took out the man who almost put Sasuke on his death bed. Sai nursed him back to health over the course of a week. By the time Sasuke and him returned to Konoha everyone had feared the worst and when Naruto saw him he bawled then too.

Naruto doesn't seem to like Sai very much. Why? Sai has a way of making Naruto….how to put this…insecure with his 'Uke-kun. Sasuke gets so mad when Naruto calls him this in public it's a funny site to see. Payback's a bitch, that's all there is to it. Sasuke gets payback just about every time too! Sai's been out to get with Sasuke ever since he brought him back to Konoha. That's other reason he doesn't like him. Every time Sai, Sasuke, and him hang out Sai always makes moves on Sasuke on purpose. Naruto's gone as far as jumping over a table in a very fine restaurant to try and strangle the Sasuke look-a-like (a/n: is it just me, or don't they look a lil' bit alike??). Yup, just like his boyfriend, Naruto still had some immature acts still. Like how he still pouts over certain things. Like in the bedroom when-well….we won't get into that now. You'll see later on. Or how he still L-O-V-E-S Ichiraku ramen with as much passion that almost matches his passion for the Uchiha.

Naruto's a one of a kind that everyone in the village has grown to love these days. There are very few people that still "dislike" the kitsune. If they step out of line they immediately get put back into it though. That's how loved the Kyuubi vessel has become. After saving the village once upon a time and saving certain people he's gained everyone's respect. Currently he's trying to become a Hokage in training. So far that's a working progress.

"Oi! 'Uke-kun, did cha miss me!?!" Called an all too familiar voice from off in the distance to the distracted Uchiha.

Sasuke, who had still been watching the youngsters frolicking around, neglected to hear his boyfriends call. Naruto noticed this and decided to take action. Sneakily he got up behind his beau and hoisted him into the air, instantly snapping him back to reality. The raven freaked and elbowed his lover in the side of the head, causing him to inadvertently let go and have Sasuke fall to the ground on his butt.

"What the hell man!? Oh…Usuratonkachi, it's only you." Sasuke said getting up off the ground and dusting the imaginary dirt off his bum.

"Oh yes, it is only I. Someone of no importance whatsoever," Naruto states in fake longing. "I'm only the one who saved your ass countless times, gave you unconditional love over these past few-great I might add-years, and let you have your way with me another endless amount of times. Yes, Sasuke-koi, it's only me. The love of your life." Naruto finishes before pulling his boyfriend into a brisk kiss. Even in it's shortness it held it's meaning. 'I missed you'.

"I dunno…Sai's giving you a run for your money these days dobe." Sasuke joked, wrapping his arms around the fox.

Naruto pushed him away slightly and looked him in the eye. "Now, why would you ruin the mood like that? You know I don't like it when you tease me like that Sasuke." Naruto pouts.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Hmmm….nope! You gotta make it up to me." Naruto gave his wide fox grin.

"And just how," Sasuke paused to bring his body right up to the blondes. "do you want me to do that?" He finished in between kissing the blondes neck.

Naruto leaned in and whispered in the Uchiha's ear. "By making me moan your name in less than forty minutes." He finishes with a quick flick of his tongue over the Uchiha's super sensitive ear.

"I think I can manage that. Come on, on the way you can tell me why the hell it is your late and made me worry over you for the past hour."

"Sorry bout that 'Uke-kun, I got held up by some lost tourists. They offered me money if I took them to where they needed to go. I eagerly agreed."

"Of course you did. Oh, one thing." Sasuke says wrapping his arm around the waist of his beau while they walked.

"Hn?" Naruto imitated the old Sasuke, poking fun.

"If you don't want me to screw you into the ground, I suggest you stop calling me 'Uke-kun." Sasuke stated with the all famous Uchiha smirk.

"Wha? Bu-but Sasuke-koi that _is _the whole point of me calling you that! I love it when you make me unable to walk. It just gives us both a reason to stay home. So I can rest and so you can care for my every need."

"Where do you get you reasoning dobe? I wouldn't do that and you know it!" The prodigy chuckles at his blondes expense.

"But what about our first time?" the blonde questions, tilting his head with a puzzled look sprawled across his beautiful features. Sasuke had to resist the urge to jump him right then and there in the street.

"That was our first time and I didn't know if there was anything wrong with you. Heh, I was scared I'd hurt you too bad."

"Boy please, I work you way harder than you work me. Don't even go there.

"Oh really?"

"Hm-mmm really." Naruto replies with a toothy smirk.

"Ok, we'll test this when we get home."

Somehow it almost always ends up like this for them. An argument over who can fuck the other better. Quite a few times it results in getting a new bed or replastering the wall. In numerous times it's ended with one unable to walk for days. Surprisingly enough the most days either of them have spent unable to walk was four! What's even more amazing is that it turned out to be Sasuke!! Although to this day Sasuke still denies that it was a fair victory. After all Naruto did "cheat" by using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto just thinks Sasuke's ego is still too big for his own good. Not that his is any better. Over the years, Naruto's outgrown his old self for the most part.

His silky smooth golden locks have grown out (a/n: like the Fourth's, so just picture that sorta), he's now a lot taller, even though Sasuke is still the tallest by a mere inch and a half. His cheeks lost all their baby fat and are now more rounded. He outgrew the orange jumpsuit-thankfully said Sasuke- and now sports baggy blue cargos with the usual fish net shirt-taken from the ever great Shikamaru- or a tight blue or black t-shirt followed by the green Chunin vest. If possible his body seemed to get even sexier, at least to Sasuke. Naruto's abs turned into perfect six packs, while he still appears to be lean and scrawny. A feat most people couldn't seem to figure out.

Regardless, Sasuke was proud to be with the uber sexy teen no matter what. Hell, anyone in Konoha would do just about anything to be with Naruto. Sasuke and his fan club consists of both girls and boys now! The leaders of this group being Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. Kiba's had the biggest crush on Naruto since after the attempt to save Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches. Naruto, being the dumbass he is just thinks Kiba's playing with him! All this does is make Kiba feel more and more depressed while around the blonde beauty. So it seemed that Naruto could never be with him. The inu lover suffered every time he saw the raven and fox together, whether it's just walking along, hugging, kissing, or just having fun together.

Even though it hurts him, he still tries his best to hang out with the blonde so maybe, just maybe he'll acknowledge the fact he cares for him as much, if not more than the Uchiha. Akamaru long since gave up on telling his master it was pointless to obsess over the kitsune the way he did. Now he tries his best to support him and cheer him up when he's down.

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the village happily holding each other by the waist, making it a Kodak moment seeing them look like that. So perfect, so care-fee. Like nothing else mattered that they had each other. A scream was heard and the two looked at each other worriedly before beginning to run. They knew that scream all too well. It wasn't as much of a scream as it was for a call. A call to all the yaoi fan club members within hearing range. The raven and fox knew all too well the outcome of what would happen if they were to be caught. It had happened once before. They were making out in the park on a bench when out of nowhere flashes of light went off and the sounds of bodies hitting the cold, hard ground could be seen and heard. The girls and boys who had the strength to stay faint free tore at the two like rabid dogs would at a piece of meat. Before both of them got away they were down to their boxers, running down the many streets of their seemingly too big village before getting home and putting on new clothes. It was an experience neither of them wanted to happen again.

When they found themselves cornered, and the fan club approaching closer they thought of the only thing they could to get away. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and they kissed. Hard and passionately. Everyone gasped and took out cameras, cell phones, anything to capture the moment. The two lovers kept going, ignoring everything else going on in the moment. Sasuke pushed his tongue deep into the blondes mouth and began to search the missed cavern of space. Both boys moaned into the kiss and things began to increase as the two began to develop slight problems downstairs. Before anyone knew what had happened, Sasuke had Naruto pinned to a wall with his hands above his head, still kissing him forcefully.

The raven sadly removed himself from his lovers lips and moved to his neck. The neglected area no longer bared the Sasuke Uchiha mark after the blonde had been away for so long. This was soon to change, as Sasuke began to suck, nibble, and swivel his tongue on a particular spot that drove his angel absolutely bonkers. Naruto gasped at every little thing Sasuke did to his neck and scooped up handfuls of the raven's hair in his hands when the Uchiha slid his hand up his shirt and began playing with his nipples. A slight tweak here, a pinch or rub there. Anything to hear those deliciously sensual sounds come from his soul mates mouth.

The dark-haired boy then moved from his spot on his companions neck after clearly leaving a nicely colored hickie to claim the blonde as his. He slid them both down onto the ground and slowly started sucking on one of Naruto's nipples while caressing the other one gently yet roughly at the same time with one of his hands. He sucked gently at first on the pink nub to get it hard and then took his eye tooth and sunk it into it. In return, gaining one of those all too sweetly orgasmic sounds coming from the lips of his blonde angel. Right when things were about to be taken another step farther someone interrupted.

"Well, well, well! You sure as hell don't see this everyday now do ya!?"

**Taku: Omfg you all hate me now don't you??? Well…how was that? Too short, too long? I need hints at what you all want from this fic, any suggestions will be taken into consideration and probably inserted somewhere at some point in time, lol.**

**Naruto: Is that because you'll run out of ideas?**

**Taku: No! It's because I want my readers to get involved and if I do happen to get stuck, I'll thank them greatly for their help!**

**Kiba: Yeah Naruto, leave Taku alone.**

**Taku: Thank you Kiba. Oh, and thanks for finally getting dressed. How'd the threesome go? -snicker-**

**Naruto: -sigh- It didn't. Sasuke freaked and then accidentally knocked himself out.**

**Taku: How the hell did he do that???**

**Kiba: Eh heh, what Naru-chan meant was we had to subdue him otherwise he woulda stopped us from coming back.**

**Taku: Why would he do this?**

**Naruto: Um…n-no reason.**

**Taku: Kiba…Why would he stop you from coming back?**

**Kiba: -grins- Not so much me as Naruto. I had planned on coming back to bug you some more with my streaking, when Naruto wanted to come too Sasuke disagreed with it greatly.**

**Taku: Ok….then how come you guys aren't naked?**

**Kiba: Well I recently discovered that Naruto isn't big enough to be a streaker so we just came back to eat your food. Speaking of which I'm hungry…**

**Taku: THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOUR EATING ALL MY FOOD YOU STUPID MUTT!**

**Naruto: I'M NOT SMALL!! I'M BIGGER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!!**

**Kiba: Naruto I'm sorry to say that you can't compare a roll of pennies to a roll of half-dollars.**

**Taku: O.o**


	3. Hinata's Release

-1**Kiba and Naruto: -Incoherently shouting in background-**

**Taku: They haven't stopped for an hour straight. I seriously don't know how to end this madness! -rocking back and forth on floor- Wait a tic! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!**

**Kiba and Naruto: -stop talking and look at Taku oddly-**

**Taku: Er…thanks. Ok both of you, drop your pants!**

**Kiba: No problem! I was wondering when this was going to happen!**

**Naruto: Um…ah, I don't think Sasuke would like it very much if I cheated on him…**

**Taku: No baka! We can compare both of your sizes right here, right now. I'm judging.**

**Naruto: No fair! You're like in-**

**Taku: -quickly covers Naruto's mouth while sheepishly laughing- Um ignore him. He just doesn't wanna lose. **

**Kiba: -confused look- o…k…**

**Taku: -whispers in Naruto's ear- Tell him and you won't ever see Sasuke again! -lets go and clasps hands together while grinning- Alright drop them trousers boys!**

**Kiba and Naruto: -slowly drop pants and undershorts-**

**Taku: …wow. Um…Naruto you really…I don't…**

**Naruto: What?**

**Taku: You…um you pretty much lose. There's not much room for discussion. I wonder what Sasuke would do if he found out…Naruto if I were you I'd put an ad in the paper for a new boyfriend.**

**Kiba: -bursts out laughing on the floor-**

**Naruto: WHAT!?!?!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No matter how many letters I write, it'll never come back with a positive reply…-sniff-**

**Warning: Language, sexual references, the usual XD**

Chapter 2-

Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped in their tracks and looked past all the fallen fan club member bodies to the source of the voice. A tall, lanky figure approached the two sweaty, hard breathing boys.

"You both know that this sort of thing is meant to be done indoors?" the person says still approaching.

"…"

"…"

Both stay silent, but rise to their feet incase this person has means to fight. It wouldn't be the first time. Not at all, both Sasuke and Naruto have been in fights together because certain people despised them for being a couple. Most were upset at Naruto more than Sasuke. They seemed to overlook the fact that Sasuke was the one who made the first moves on Naruto. They haven't had to fight because of their orientation for quite some time. Almost six full months. However, there's always one ignorant villager that tries to beat them up for being "fags". Luckily for the person stepping over the fallen girls towards the ready to go boys, he wasn't there to pick a fight. The person walking through the alley's shadows was wearing baggy black jeans with a few chains hanging out here and there. A mesh shirt covered his well-toned chest, letting you see damn near every aspect of his upper body.

"Sasuke, why are you still with this blonde imbecile anyways? I'm way bigger than he could be with the help of a penis pump any day!" Naruto, now realizing who it is talking, gets pissed and spits at his feet.

"Fuck you, you just wish you could be as big as me. Don't be jealous of me. Obviously Sasuke chose me for a reason. I'm more of a man then you'll ever be!" I smirk widely at Sai. "I will say one more thing before I take my 'uke-kun here back to our place and let him ravish me…leave the mesh shirts to Kiba and Shikamaru. You can't pull it off quite as well. That outfit is so not you."

And with that Naruto jumped up onto the roof of one of the towering buildings, closely followed by his beau. Sasuke tried his hardest not to at least cackle. Every time they see Sai, Naruto seems to get more and more hostile. It hurt Sasuke a little though. That Naruto still thought there was a small chance of him ever leaving his blonde bombshell. Sasuke always knows how to deal with Naruto's insecurities though. A little romance here, some amazing sex there, and Naruto wouldn't doubt Sasuke at all. At least until they saw Sai again. Which isn't that often really. Sai pretty much keeps to himself around the village. Of course, him and Neji have gotten together a few times for a night of enjoyment. Honestly, no one seems to get why they don't actually go out instead of just screw each other from time to time. They really do make a cute couple!

Sai and Kiba…well they got together once. Nothing really even happened. It had been at a party after Naruto returned from a really important ANBU mission. Tsunade let him go in place of another member who had gotten sick suddenly. Anyways, it was at Neji's place. Kiba and Sai had been eyeing each other and eventually went upstairs to be alone. Everyone could hear them starting to go at it. Then, no more than ten minutes later all you could hear was shouting, a door opening and slamming shut, and watch as a very upset Sai walked out of the party. Kiba came down a few minutes later and joined right back in with the festivities. Apparently he had wanted to be seme, but Sai wouldn't hear of it.

That's basically where that relationship started and ended. It was buzzing around for quite some time. Kiba went as far as starting rumors about how Sai gives shitty head. Much to Sasuke's displeasure Naruto laughed at this and asked Kiba for some pointers. Of course Kiba would've jumped at the chance…if Sasuke wasn't his boyfriend. Ok, just so we all know up to date facts carefully read the following.

Kiba likes Naruto. Naruto likes Sasuke. Sasuke likes Naruto. Neji likes Sasuke. Sai likes Sasuke. It's all one huge fucked up love…something. The good thing is that Naruto and Sasuke don't let any of them get in the way of their love for one another. At least they haven't yet. Despite the others' futile attempts at breaking them apart. Whether by forcing Naruto to kiss Kiba, or having Sasuke to pose nude with Neji and Sai-while intoxicated by the way. In the end…Naruto and Sasuke never really got that mad at the other for doing these things because one way or another they found out why those things happened. Needless to say they both try to avoid those people.

Naruto only hangs out with Kiba cause no matter what, they've been friends since they were little. However, just like Sasuke and he used to do when they were young. The two boys fought, bitched at one another, and always tried to show the other up. Alas, endless times Naruto showed the dog lover up. What's really sad is the fact that he even did it while playing rock-paper-scissors for twenty-three rounds! Fucking amazing if you ask me. In fact, I actually think Naruto rigged that one, being the fox he is.

Sasuke never really liked Neji or Sai. The only time he hung out with "those losers" as he calls them is when he feels like going out to drink. His darling angel can't stand alcohol-being raised the way he was by Iruka- so he'd reluctantly call one of the other two up. Sometimes, on rare-_very rare_ occasions, all three would go out and wind up doing something totally stupid and end up somewhere in a…"suggestive" manner.

Yup, both Naruto and Sasuke have been through both good and bad times together, always still as loving of each other as any other day. They don't know how to put it, no one else-yes even Gai and Lee, the youth loving pair- can figure out why these two teenage boys are so drawn towards one another. Is it sheer lust? Gravity pulling them together til the end? Blissful passion? Well whatever it is, it's working for the two.

When they reached the manor a certain presence was in the air around them. A way too familiar one at that. Sasuke opened the front door to be greeted by a passing maid. Quickly she stopped in her tracks and bowed humbly at the two.

"Hello, Uchiha-sama. Uzumaki-sama." she squeaked out shyly.

"Good afternoon Hinata." Sasuke replied unenthusiastically.

"What he said," Naruto also said. "I can't believe that jerk would come in and ruin a perfectly good make-out session like that!" he said angrily, kicking his shoes off as he walked past the maid.

Sasuke began to follow his dense blonde, when the maid piped up again.

"Oh, um Uchiha-sama!" she walked up to him slowly.

"Yes…what is it, Hinata?"

"You have a guest waiting for you and Uzumaki-sama in the study sir."

"How long has he been waiting?" the raven asked tapping his foot. Something on his mind.

"Uh…I think….I mean…that is….about ten minutes or so. …Sir." she added briefly afterwards quietly.

"Hmm….Hinata?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama?"

"What did I tell you and the rest of the staff about letting people in my father's study?"

"…That…it's off limits, sir?" she lowers her head and pokes her index fingers together nervously.

"That's right. Now then, why would you let someone in there if you knew it was forbidden?"

"Oi, Sasuke hurry up! I wanna cuddle with you!" Naruto called from the living room anxiously.

"I'm in the middle of something dobe, hang on. Someone here's for me."

"Well hurry it up teme!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly. He loved making his gorgeous angel anticipate seeing him. Even if he was only gone a few seconds or minutes.

"I'm terribly sorry. But they said it'd be in your best interest to talk to them in there. They said that it'd be more private…"

"Do you know who this person is, Hinata?" she shook her head.

"Well unless you get their name and how they know me, do not allow them inside. For all we know he could be an assassin or something!" Sasuke raised his voice slightly, making the poor equally black-haired girl jump and whimper.

"Yes sir, understood."

"Good, now get back to whatever it is you were doing." he said before walking up the stairs into the study.

The girl-Hinata- was a member of the Hyuuga clan. Same one as Neji. They're like pure royalty. How Hinata wound up working for Sasuke happened like this. Long ago, her father and Sasuke's were gambling and when they ran out of money they bet their child's freedom. Can someone say "completely fucked up childhood for the unlucky losers kid?" well Hinata had to live that life as soon as she moved into the Uchiha manor at the age of eight. Before the Itachi massacre, things for the poor quiet girl had been much worse then they were now. Sasuke's father made it is job to work his "prize" as he referred to her, whilst Itachi followed in his footsteps.

Then after that horrible night, Sasuke didn't really keep up the torture. Instead he just told her to do the basics. Clean, obey, don't make me mad, and no leaving without permission. She complied with all these rules as they were way better compared to what she used to be ordered to do. Hinata had no idea she could leave at any time and Sasuke couldn't do anything about it now that his father had died. Possession of people in Konoha is illegal-luckily for her- so she could've willingly left. _If _she knew that her father and cousin were great taijutsu users and could give Sasuke and Naruto a run for their money. Amazingly enough, neither Sasuke or Naruto made the connection of relations between Hinata and Neji. …Well, at least not until now.

Sasuke opened the study door and came face to face with Neji Hyuuga's father. Also, Hinata's legal guardian since her father and mother died long ago. To say the Uchiha prodigy was shocked to see the man sitting in his father's chair would be a big understatement. However, he kept his composure and walked in just as if it were nothing.

"What are you here for, Hizashi?" Sasuke inquires, sitting down in front of the man behind the desk.

"You know damn well what I'm here for you insolent brat!" the man called Hizashi barked at Sasuke (A/N: oh shit O.o meet him in the mall…it's going down. Meet him in the club it's going down. Anywhere you meet him it's guaranteed to go down).

"Do you mean after all this time…you've finally come for Hinata?"

"Damn right!"

"It took you long enough," the raven scoffed at Hizashi. "Most parents that care for their kin would come get her in a heartbeat after my father died. Tell me, why now?"

As he watched the smirk of superiority stretch across Uchiha Sasuke's face, Hizashi became enraged. Reminding him of the same smirk the older Uchiha had on when he claimed his daughter as the Uchiha's newest servant.

"…Don't you feel smug? A good person would've let her go afterwards also!" he said raising his voice and to his feet, fists clenched and on the desk separating the two.

"And a good father never would've let it happen in the first place!!" Sasuke shouted back louder, he too, rising to his feet.

"Ok, enough! I've had it. You're taking mine and Sasuke's time away from us ya know! Sasuke, ignore his ignorance. Just let Hinata leave. Obviously they don't care either way. Especially sense Neji knew and still hit on you." Sasuke's darling cooed from the doorway, munching on an apple, grinning like a fox. "I mean, is one less servant gonna kill us Sasuke? She's timid anyways. Always hard to understand her anyways." he finished his apple and tossed it over his shoulder. Immediately two servants downstairs rushed to catch the disposed of fruit before it touched the ground below them. That's hard working for you. Maybe this year they'll get another raise…

"Well…I never like agreeing with my spouse over there, but-

"Oi, teme…not nice!"

"-But, he does have a point. I'll summon her to gather her things so you can take her back. I'm sorry for causing the trouble of making you come over here and wait." Sasuke almost said fully sincere with a fake apologetic smile on his gorgeous features.

Hizashi 'hmphed' and walked out the door. Leaving an irritated, horny Sasuke alone with an equally horny Naruto. One look into each others eyes was all it took before Sasuke was across the room and roughly kissing Naruto. Forcing his tongue into his lovers mouth.

"What…did….I tell…you….'bout….messing….with my….nnhhgg…work, dobe?" he managed to say between kisses.

"Sorry….teme! Ohh…I didn't….want…..you to….fight….with…another….old person…it gets…troublesome…You know….you still need to….nhnn call Hinata-chan…" Naruto said back, trying his best to fight of Sasuke's lustful kisses.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled off of his blonde beauty and walked out to find Hinata.

A short while after she left saying her goodbyes and apologies for not finishing her work, the two boys sat down on the couch. Preparing to kick back, watch a movie, and do some cuddling and…adult-like things. Just when the movie started, the doorbell rang. The two groaned and sat up scowling.

"Uchiha-sama, Kiba is at the door for you." another maid said a lot less shy then Hinata would have.

"The fuck does he want…? -sigh- Let him in."

She complied and showed the brunette into the living room for the fiftieth or so time. "What do you want, we're in the middle of something, Kiba." Naruto said uncomfortably. Kiba only came around to either make a wager of some sort, ask for money-which he barely gave back on time, or to just bug them for kicks. Today would prove to be something neither Sasuke nor Naruto would expect.

"I'm here with a proposition for you two, that I don't think you would dream of passing up." the hot Inuzuka replied.

"…Pull up a seat, you've caught my interests." Sasuke said, listening more intently now.

**Taku: -running around trying to dodge random objects being thrown at him from Naruto- Stop it! CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!?**

**Kiba: Naruto, don't you think you're taking this a wee bit-**

**Naruto: -threw chair at Kiba and knocked him out- How could you say something like that Taku!?**

**Taku: -stops running and looks over at Kiba- o.O What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. To. My. Kiba-kun?!!**

**Naruto: -realizes this and puts down lamp- Aheh…Taku calm down…that was an accident. He got in my wayyyyyy!!! -starts to run from Taku as he chases him now-**

**Taku: If Kiba gets Amnesia or something I will fucking skin you alive!?!?**

**Naruto: x.X Isn't that being a little too extreme!?!? Sasuke! Help meeeeeeee!!!**

**Taku: -chases Naruto out of house waving various objects and throwing them at him-**


	4. Terms and Conditions

-1**Taku: Well…Kiba's finally awake…Naruto, ask him a question regarding past events.**

**Naruto: U…um…why? -worried expression on face and sits down on ground-**

**Taku: So that way I can tell whether or not you hitting him totally messed him up! -taps fingers impatiently- Now hurry up, dobe.**

**Naruto: Oi! Do-don't call me that…please? -turns around to face a stunned looking Kiba, not helping Taku's mood- Um…Kiba,-**

**Taku: Woah, wait!**

**Naruto: Why?**

**Taku: So I can make this so much more interesting. Ask him if he remembers what you are. -snickers-**

**Naruto: What do you mean by that Taku-san?**

**Taku: Just do it!**

**Naruto: O.o; Kiba…do you remember what I am?**

**Kiba: -looks at Naruto for a long time, thinking hard- …Sasuke's bitch! I remember, oh and I'm gonna get you back for that chair! -gets up and makes a grab for Naruto-**

**Naruto: -Yelps and lunges out of the way-**

**Taku: -rolling on the floor holding stomach from the laughter- Oh my god that is too rich!! Go Kiba-kun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No matter how many letters I write, it'll never come back with a positive reply…-sniff-**

**Warning: The usual stuff. Sexual themes between two very hot males, language, and sad attempts at crude humor.**

**Mycomputersucksandismakingmedothiscauseitcantformafuckinglineonfanfictiondotnetheresoimresortingtothiscauseitsfunny**

Chapter 3- Terms and Conditions

"Ano…Sasuke-kun, what do you mean he's 'caught your interests'?" Naruto asks, looking at Sasuke somewhat frustrated.

"Exactly what it sounds like. He seems to have come up with something clever this time." Sasuke replies bluntly. _He makes everything seem like he really doesn't understand it. Even when it's not that hard of a concept to grasp. It's a good thing he's a cute idiot, otherwise this relationship would have serious issues._

_"_Do you not remember what happened last week already!?" the Raven's lover exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hn?"

"I WAS LIT ON FIRE!!!"

"But, Naruto, it was your fault. You're the one who didn't think a can of Tag could be used as a flame-like device." Kiba stated with his ultra hot toothy grin.

Naruto gulped and quieted down a bit. "Yeah well you tricked me…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Maybe so, but it was funny to see. Everyone on Youtube seems to like it." Kiba laughed out.

"Youputthatonyoutubeyousonofabitch!!?!!!" Naruto shouted out while jumping off the couch.

Everything in the room became quiet suddenly. Naruto was breathing deeply in anger, Sasuke was glaring at the dog lover for posting a video of his beau on fire over the internet, while Kiba just sat there and looked dumbfounded. Naruto's usual expression, but Kiba borrowed it-rarely- when situations such as this occurred.

"Ano…Naruto-chan, that was one of the terms of the bet. Anyways, enough of the past. Do you want to hear about this new bet I thought up or not?" the burnett said in a calm voice while he tapped his toes on the hardwood floor impatiently.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto forcibly by the arm and yanked him down onto his lap. Sucking and licking on his ear soothingly so he would shut up. Naruto didn't seem to mind anymore and started mewling into the gesture until Sasuke stopped a few minutes later.

"Sorry, go on Kiba." he asked after calming his dobe down.

"As I was saying; I have an offer that I think you'll like very much." Kiba re-continued.

"…And that would be what exactly" Sasuke asked oblivious as to why the dog loving teen didn't continue.

"Ah, yes. First comes the bet of course. If you accept it, then I'll tell you the rules," Kiba stops here to clear his throat. "For one whole month, Naruto and you will have to be straight."

"…" Sasuke had nothing to say at the moment. Thinking things over.

"WHAT!?!!?! Are you fucking crazy Kiba!? Asking me and Sasuke to be straight is like asking a Christian to not believe in a supernatural being (A/N: I am sorry for all Christian's who're reading this for some odd reason.)!!

"Well…I never said you _had _to go through with it. Let's see what Sasuke thinks. Hmm?" Kiba snapped back.

**_Woah, where did that come from? Kiba just got totally pissy for like, no reason. Whatever, Sasuke please just say no! I'll let you tie me to the bed, ceiling, hang me out the window, just don't fucking agree to this for us!!!! I have such a bad feeling…_**

Now, we all know that Naruto is a total puss when it comes to times such as this. Sasuke, however, is more of a well-thought out kinda person. He takes the situation and analyzes it-thanks to Shikamaru for a little bit of mental training- to come out with the best results. Unlike Shikamaru though, he doesn't come up with two hundred outcomes. Why? Because his IQ simply isn't as high. Being a Uchiha genius just doesn't compare. But, I digress. Nope, our dear sexy Uchiha only comes up with three ways. Two of which seem to come out in his and his uke's favor. So…with that being said, can anyone guess what he's about to do???

"Me and Naruto accept." Sasuke said while glancing at a shocked and speechless Naruto.

"Excellent!" Kiba exclaimed happily.

For those of you who thought he'd agree and completely fuck everything up, then have a cookie!

"Bu-bu-but Sasuke…" Naruto sputtered out as much as he can.

"Hn? What is it dobe?"

"…I was set on fire last time! You accepted without hearing what the reward and consequences were! AND YOU CALL ME THE DOBE!!" Naruto screams while weakly slapping and punching his master in the shoulder.

Ultimately, he gets a glare from the Raven in return. Meaning one of two things. One; he was getting it hard at some point. Two; Sasuke would find someway for him to suffer in public. Most of the time it would end up being the first one, but no one knows what goes on in Sasuke's messed up head. Not even Naruto…that poor, poor boy.

"-sigh- Naruto, you do have a point. Kiba, what's the catch to this whole thing? And what happens if we win or lose?" Sasuke agitatedly asked, rubbing his temples.

"Ah, right to business as usual. Well, obviously being straight means-"

"No sex an-" Sasuke cut the young Inuzuka off and was interrupted himself.

"WHAT!?!? NO SEX!??!!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME!?!?" Naruto screams and hops up, running around the living room.

"Calm down, Usuratonkachi, it's not like it's the end of the world." Sasuke said quite bemused at the scene.

"BUT SASUKE! WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX IN A MONTH AS IT IS! AN EXTRA MONTH ADDED TO THAT WILL BE T-O-R-T-U-R-E!!!" Naruto spelled out the last word to emphasize how much that part of the relationship would effect him.

"OI! GIVE IT A REST ALREADY! GET YOUR TIGHT LITTLE ASS BACK ON THE COUCH NEXT TO ME SO WE CAN FINISH THIS STUPID MEETING!!!" Sasuke shouted out angrily at the way his adorable mate was acting.

"Kiba, I am so sorry. He must've had too much sugar or something today." Sasuke said to Kiba a bit embarrassed because of Naruto's childish antics.

"I have barely eaten today, thank you!" Naruto said while sitting back down on the couch before promptly getting pulled onto his lovers lap.

"Well then why did you drink the bong water?" Kiba snickered out.

"…"

"…"

"Right…never heard of that. Never mind…anyways. Yes, that means no sex. It also means no cuddling, no sleeping together, no more saying 'I love you' or any of that mushy stuff."

"Is…that it? I think you're just about giving my blonde a heart attack." Sasuke commented on Naruto's health because the blonde was apparently breathing into a paper bag.

"I…I'm gonna die I tell ya. Precious…I need my precious! I can't live without him…" Naruto rasped out into the bag while rocking slightly on the Uchiha's lap.

"Ohhh….Naruto…" said Uchiha moaned out at the feeling.

"Yes…um…no more of that either. To make it official you might want to move out, Naruto." At this request the blonde's eyes damn near shot out of their sockets. "If you two run into each other constantly then I'm sure something will happen to make you lose the bet. See, the slightest thing will cause you to lose. Whether it's a hug, slap on the ass, so much as a shoulder nudge could cause you to lose the bet here."

"Why are you telling us this? It's what you would want I thought. And how are you gonna know all this? Have people watching us at all times?" Naruto had finally regained his regular state of breathing and had at some point, ditched the paper bag.

"I'm telling you this because it's only fair Naru-chan." As the last word had come out of his mouth, Kiba instantly received two sets of glares. One was accompanied with a slight blush. "And actually yes, each of you will have a….chauffer in a sense at all times."

Both Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other at hearing this. Now Sasuke was seeing a slight downside to this whole thing. For a whole month he was to have almost no contact with his lover and be followed around by someone to make sure he was following the rules? How much worse could things get for him and his kitsune? Well…let's see, shall we?

"Ok, finally here are what will happen if you win or lose this whole thing." Kiba paused dramatically to get the others' blood boiling with anticipation. Apparently he waited too long as a book soon came flying at him. "Right then. If you shall magically make it out of this whole ordeal, then I will pay for you two to go anywhere you want for a full two week vacation. All expenses paid and the like. But, if you fuck everything up and lose because you couldn't help but be together then-" just as he was about to finish the unthinkable happened. His cell phone rang.

"Um…right, excuse me for a moment." Kiba got up, answered his little T-mobile flip phone, and walked out of hearing distance.

"Woah, chill. What do you mean? WHAT!? How could you let that happen? When did all this take place? You-you're absolutely positive he did it? Alright, thanks Neji. Yeah, you too. I gotta go." Kiba hung up and walked slowly back to the other two teens looking the sadist they have ever seen him.

"Kiba, are you ok? What happened?" Naruto worriedly asked.

Just because he never really liked the boy doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart. Kiba looked worried, and that's all that mattered to Naruto. Another wonderful characteristic in the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto could meet face to face with the most hated person on the face of earth (A/N: at the moment that man would be George W. Bush, roflmaou) and ask them what was wrong if ever they were sad around him. In Sasuke's eyes that's an ultimate trait to have.

The ability to have forgiveness. He used it constantly around his friends. Naruto even got Sasuke a few times back when they were kids. It always got his lover mad that he had fallen into Naruto's trap again. Although, he never got mad at the blonde for trying to help. It only helped him realize his feelings grow every time they met.

"Well…Shikamaru and Neji were hanging out at Ichiraku's and Lee showed up. Completely shit-faced…things were said and…I just have to go. Shikamaru's in the hospital. We'll have to continue this another time." Kiba said abruptly before running out of the manor looking completely horrified.

Both Naruto and Sasuke knew that Kiba and Shikamaru had been seeing each other. It wasn't that hard to figure out, especially then and there. Along with all those other times the two had been hanging out and touching each other. Naruto was just glad that he supposedly stopped liking him. The two hadn't been together very long, no doubt that this would hopefully bring them together if Kiba didn't fuck it up now.

"Woah…do you think Shikamaru's-"

"Ok? Yeah I'm pretty sure. He's no dumbass after all."

"I dunno, Kiba sounded pretty upset, Sasuke…"

"It's Kiba, Naruto. He's dramatic. Just like a certain sexy blue eyed blonde I just happen to know." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Oh really? I'm the dramatic one? Ok, well you're the sadistic, kinky-"

"Are you trying to insult me, or get me to fuck you?"

"Hmmm…a little of both actually. Why do you ask Uke-kun?" Naruto flashed his fox grin at his mate, knowing just how to get him going.

"Because," Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him so he was now lying down with Sasuke on top of him. "It's working…just remember, those insults are about to come back and bite you in the ass dobe." he said before lustfully kissing the boy underneath him.

Naruto moaned as hands roamed up his chest from under his shirt and fingers stroked up and down his muscular upper body. As the kiss intensified, so did their foreplay. Breaking apart briefly, they hurriedly took of their shirts and threw them down on the ground. Their lips crashed together once again for a heated battle of dominance. With Sasuke on top it made it easier for him to gain access into his lovers mouth. Plus, the touching of his body helped too.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Sasuke gently guided his hands up and down his sides while whipping his tongue around his and softly sucking on it, brining it into his mouth. Naruto's hands found their merry way up into his Raven's hair and began grabbing fistfuls of hair. Once again breaking apart for air the two got up off the couch and Sasuke hoisted Naruto up over his shoulder, beginning to walk upstairs into their bedroom.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme put me down! I hate it when you do this to me, put me down now!" Naruto cried out in fear of being accidentally dropped over the railing.

Naruto has a reason to fear this actually. One of the first times these two boys were about to partake in sexual activities Sasuke actually _did_ drop him over the stair railing. Resulting in the blonde hitting his head roughly three times on the way down and wound up knocked out. Sasuke almost had a panic attack at the sight of his unconscious lover on the floor looking as if he were a broken toy.

Naruto had to be hospitalized for a few days after that. Since then, Sasuke rarely picked Naruto up while walking upstairs anywhere. Now this happens to be Naruto's new ultimate fear. Such a pity too.

"Don't worry dobe, I won't drop you this time. I promise. Besides, I didn't drop you last time either." Sasuke grunted while finally reaching the top of the stairs.

"I know…I just want you to be careful. I'm still kinda freaked out about the first time you did that ya know." Naruto exhaled the breath he'd held in the whole way up the staircase-which was a long ways up.

Sasuke put his angel down and faced him. "Don't worry. I won't ever hurt you again. Not as long as I live will I deliberately hurt you. Or even on accident, ok?"

"You do realize what you just promised me is impossible, right?"

"Heh, shut up dobe. I'll at least try not to on accident, ok?" Sasuke laughed out while leaning his forehead against his lovers'.

"That works for me." Naruto leaned forward and kissed his companion deeply.

**Mycomputersucksandismakingmedothiscauseitcantformafuckinglineonfanfictiondotnetheresoimresortingtothiscauseitsfunny**

**Taku: Well I know it now. You all officially hate me, don't you? There's a very good reason why I didn't put in the lemon. I just can't tell you it because that'd spoil the next chapter. I have no idea-**

**Kiba: I'm gonna kill you, Naruto!! -runs by outside with a raised fist-**

**Taku: Oh. Well never mind. Naruto and Kiba are outside playing tag it seems. I guess I should tell them Sasuke called and wants Naruto home…hmm….or not and let Naruto totally get punished. XD Yeah! Well it's time to review so just hit that kool little button that leads you to the review screen. I just want to thank everyone that have been reviewing this and 'Back In Konoha' I haven't received one bad one for either story yet. So you all totally PWN!!!!! See ya next time.**

**Sasuke: I called half an hour ago. Where the fuck is Naruto??**

**Taku: Aheh…um…-outside Naruto runs by wailing while Kiba throws a rock at him- He's outside with Kiba playing…tag it seems.**

**Sasuke: With rocks!?**

**Taku: That's how kids play these days, jesus Sasuke, what are you. Old?**

**Sasuke: . **

**Taku: O.o Sorry!**


	5. notice

-1Hello everyone. I'd just like to say that I appreciate every single one of you who've stuck with my stories and always reviewed. It means a lot to me. However, I regret to inform all of you that I no longer can write. At least not for fanfiction. It kills me to have to do this, but I just can't deal with taking care of this along with everything else. I just have so much random shit going on it's unreal. Don't worry though, I won't bore you with it.

I dunno…maybe…hopefully next summer I will start writing once again. But I fail to see the point. As far as we underground writer's go, I'm probably one of the worst with an exception of one or two of my stories. Anyways, I'm going to try and start getting serious with my writing over the next few months. Writing actual things that could get me somewhere. Heh, even though I'd like my first story to be a yaoi related one, the chances aren't likely.

But yeah…once again I thank you all so much for your support. I'll still be around. Reading and reviewing. And, if I get the time and aren't actually put-um… well maybe once in a blue moon I'll throw a oneshot or two out there for you. Kay? See you all around.

-Corey


End file.
